


【带卡】乡间

by orphalese



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese
Relationships: 带卡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	【带卡】乡间

夜半，更深露重，林间风声飒飒，不时有深夜出没的鸟类啼鸣，显得有些阴森。  
  
  
带土独自走在田埂上，他拢了拢衣服的领口，壮着胆子前行，他强迫自己不去看那些阴阴测测的坟头。  
  
  
农村哪家死了人，都是往自家田里一埋，堆座土坟，立个碑。有些碑没后人管，便孤零零地立在那里，坟边长满了杂乱的青草。等到夜间的时候，那些歪斜的，坍塌的墓碑就像被削掉脑袋的人，倒插在田里。一阵风刮过地里，吹得草叶晃动，隐约传来呜呜肖似哭泣的声音，带土浑身汗毛都竖起来了，拔起腿就往前跑，也不管踩了一鞋的湿泥。  
  
  
直到见到不远处那处老旧的土屋，他才喘着气放慢了脚步，走到那老屋的门前，叩响了铁铜的门铛。  
  
  
他靠在门边等着，过了好久，屋里才传来响动。  
  
  
“谁？”那声音听起来还没睡醒，有些不耐烦。  
  
  
带土紧张地捏了捏袖口，对着门缝道：“是我。”  
  
  
那边迟疑了一下，语气有些古怪地问道：“带土？”然后便是拉开门栓的声音。  
  
  
门吱嘎一声开了，是一个少年模样的人，他白色的头发因刚起的缘故有些凌乱的四处翘着，睡眼惺忪，而从眼睛以下都被遮盖在黑色面罩的下面，让人看不清他的神情。  
  
  
他略显疲惫地打了个哈欠，先站在一侧让门口的带土进来，才问他：“这么晚了有什么事吗？”  
  
  
带土他微微地抬起下巴，很不自在地道：“你这几天怎么都走的那么早？”  
  
  
他装作不经意地去瞥站在旁边的卡卡西，只听对方敷衍道：“天热。”  
  
  
卡卡西拉过一张椅子，懒洋洋地坐在上面，半阖着眼睛，昏黄的灯光下，长长的睫毛下映出小扇子似的阴影。  
  
  
带土看他那副困倦的模样，心里有些不是滋味，想到前几天发生的种种，终于忍不住道：“你是不是在躲着我？”  
  
  
卡卡西只是抬了抬眼皮，伸了个懒腰道：“我为什么要躲着你？”  
  
  
带土干脆将他从椅子上拽起来，语气有些急：“那你说，为什么我每次找你玩，你都说有事不去了。”他黑色眼睛亮亮的，闪着水光，像是小孩子闹脾气那样委屈地撇着嘴道：“今天也是，你说下午要在家歇着，但我却看见你和凯在塘里游泳…你还说不是躲着我？”  
  
  
卡卡西被他抓着衣领子，但他比对方要高些，所以见对方那微微踮起脚尖质问的样子，顿觉有些好笑，他也真的笑出声来了，带土瞪了他一眼。  
  
  
“你大半夜过来就是因为这个？”卡卡西懒散的声音中透着些许愉快。  
  
  
带土和他对视着，生气道：“你说的好像这只是件小事。”  
  
  
“本来就不是什么大不了的事。”  
  
  
“我好几天都没睡着觉。”  
  
  
带土拽着卡卡西的衣服，靠得更近了，近到能感受彼此温热的呼吸，他抬着头，双目灼灼。  
  
  
太近了…卡卡西将头微微向后仰，他将视线移到别处，轻声道：“你先松开手。”  
  
  
带土抓的更紧了，这几天一直被对方忽视的情绪全涌出来了，他又往前靠了一点，两人的鼻尖几乎要碰在一起了，但他仍然毫无察觉般地道：“你今天得跟我说清楚，为什么不理我。”  
  
  
这种亲密的距离让卡卡西浑身不自在，他从没和人贴得这么近过，更何况…对方还是带土。  
  
  
他用手推搡了一下，低声道：“你先松开，我再…”  
  
  
但没等他说完，因为他刚才那个动作，带土反射性地往回一拽，两人距离本来就近，这样一拉，他们的嘴唇刚巧就碰触在了一起，但那柔软的感觉只有一秒，两人在反应过来后同时往旁边一躲。  
  
  
带土赶紧松开了对方的衣领，往后退了一步，他本来就圆的大眼睛瞪得更大了，眼睛有些惊慌，脸颊发烫，结巴道：“我我我…不是… …”  
  
  
“故意的”这三个字被他吞了回去，因为卡卡西掀开了面罩用手背擦了擦嘴唇。  
  
  
面罩下的那张脸十分俊秀，皮肤白净，鼻梁英挺，嘴唇像是山里的杜鹃花一样红润。  
  
  
带土看着他擦嘴的动作，刚才的慌乱顿时变成了气愤，他生气道：“我又不是什么脏东西，而且，刚才也只是亲到你的面罩而已！”  
  
  
他一股气说完，发现对方向来镇静的脸上有丝掩盖不住的赧然，两人都不说话，气氛顿时有些尴尬。  
  
  
还是卡卡西首先打破沉默，他重新戴上面罩，好像刚才什么都没有发生过一样，平心静气地道：“我没有不理你，你前几天不是说要向琳表白吗？我老和你在一起岂不是很碍眼？”  
  
  
刚才那份尴尬终于被带过，带土松了口气，听卡卡西这番解释，他咬着下唇，不甘心道：“可这两件事没多大关系啊，我们还是可以像以前那样啊。”  
  
  
卡卡西深深地看了他一眼，然后低了低头：“你和琳在一起了，我就…”他犹豫了一下，还是说了出来：“变成多余的人了。”  
  
  
带土使劲摇着头道：“你怎么会这么想呢？我们从小玩到大，总是三个人一起啊，和现在不会有任何区别的。”  
  
  
他什么都不懂…卡卡西在心里叹了口气，他看着对方黑亮的眼睛，缓缓道：“谈恋爱是两个人的事情，你也希望和琳更长时间待在一起不是吗？”  
  
  
带土不解地看着他：“我希望我们三个人一起啊，像以前一样就好。”  
  
  
卡卡西耐心地解释道：“你和琳谈恋爱了，就不能和以前一样了，你要更多的去陪她，和她在一起，两人世界，懂吗？”  
  
  
带土听到卡卡西这话，突然十分敏感地道：“你是不是以后就一直不理我了，只和凯在一起玩。”一想到这种可能性，他心里突然一阵发紧，难受得胸口酸疼了一下。  
  
  
卡卡西在心里感慨道，这个笨蛋怎么这种时候这么敏锐，他想避开这个问题，但是带土正可怜兮兮的望着他，像是被打击到了一般，眼睛里都泛着雾气。  
  
  
“你总得习惯，等将来你们结了婚，有了孩子…总不能我们还成天腻在一起吧。”卡卡西试图用轻松的语气这么说，但是说出来的时候却是苦涩而沉重。  
  
  
带土愣了愣，他从来没想过这么远，那些事情对他来说似乎遥不可及，他吸了吸鼻子，道：“可我还没和琳表白呢，也没谈恋爱，再说了，琳也不见得会答应我啊。”  
  
  
卡卡西低着头，掩饰住自己眼中的情绪：“就算不是琳，也总会有这么一个人的。”  
  
  
带土看着卡卡西站在那，低垂着头，昏暗的灯光下他的身影单薄而孤独，顿时眼睛有些发热，他声音有些沙哑地道：“不会的。”  
  
  
他往前迈了一步，看着卡卡西的眼睛，又强调了一遍：“不会的。”  
  
  
卡卡西笑了笑：“总会有分别的那一天，何况，过几年你就要回城里了，说不定我们就再也见不到面了，你也会慢慢的忘记我。”  
  
  
听他这么说，带土一下子急了：“我不回去了，我会一直待在这里，我们就像以前一样好不好？”  
  
  
卡卡西轻轻地皱了皱眉头，道：“你不能总这么幼稚，带土。”  
  
  
带土难受得快要哭出来了，再被卡卡西嘲笑是哭包后，他就没轻易掉眼泪了，但这次他真是难受到心坎里去了——明明前几天还好好的，明明那时候卡卡西还和他有说有笑，只和他一起玩，连吃饭都在一起…他以为他们能一辈子在一起的，他以为卡卡西也是这么想的，但是现在，对方却突然说出这种话。  
  
  
“是不是因为琳？”带土用力睁着眼睛，不让眼泪流下来：“你喜欢琳，对吗？”  
  
  
这样就能解释了，卡卡西在听到他要向琳表白后才疏远了他，卡卡西在他和琳说话的时候总是表现的十分冷淡，甚至在比这还早之前，卡卡西就有意无意的避开琳… …  
  
  
他一定是喜欢琳，又不愿意让我为难，所以才选择退出的——这个想法在脑海中成形，但带土心里不仅没有一丝的高兴，反倒是极为压抑烦闷，光是想到卡卡西喜欢琳，他心里就比刚才更难受了。  
  
  
卡卡西终于忍住不住了，敲了下他的脑袋，道：“你别瞎说，我怎么可能喜欢琳？”  
  
  
带土一听，心里顿时松快了，但听卡卡西的意思，并没有否认不喜欢别人，顿时又紧张起来，问道：“那你喜欢谁？”  
  
  
卡卡西看了他一眼，很不爽地道：“别问了。”但见带土盯着自己，一副打破沙锅问到底地模样，他知道对方那股倔劲，知道没法混过去，便含糊道：“一个很笨很啰嗦的人。”  
  
  
带土瞪大眼睛，一副受到了莫大打击和震惊的样子，卡卡西顿时心里咯噔一声——他不会是猜出了吧… …  
  
  
不过这样也好，正好断了念想，以后就不用为此烦恼了。卡卡西在心里这么安慰着自己，但还是眼神有些不安的等带土回应。  
  
  
只见带土一把按住了卡卡西的肩膀，死死地皱着眉，瞪着他道：“你，你喜欢上凯了？”  
  
  
卡卡西闭了闭眼，觉得自己过于高估对方了。  
  
  
但他的沉默被带土视为默认了，带土一下子语气变得慌乱：“你怎么能喜欢他呢？他有什么好的，眉毛那么粗，还没我好看呢。”他甚至想说——“你怎么会喜欢凯而不是我？”但话到嘴边觉得哪里�怪怪的。  
  
  
卡卡西眼神复杂的看着他道：“你怎么会想到凯？一般都只会猜是女生吧，喜欢男的你不觉奇怪吗？”  
  
  
带土像是没听到这话一般，只固执地抓住一件事不放：“你真的喜欢凯？”  
  
  
卡卡西干脆顺着他的话，耸了耸肩道：“喜欢又怎么样？”  
  
  
带土的眼睛一瞬间黯淡了下来，眼泪再也止不住了，他也不要面子了，抽抽噎噎地道：“�怪不得你现在只和凯一起玩，你们一起游泳，一起回家…我就站在塘那边，你看都没看见我。”  
  
  
卡卡西一看他这么大反应，也有些不知所措，怎么说着说着就哭出来了？  
  
  
“我不是故意没看见你的，塘里那么大，又全是荷叶…而且凯又…”卡卡西见对方听见这个名字后哭的更大声了，一下没辙了，他动作僵硬地拍了拍带土的头，小声道：“你别哭了，我明天陪你玩行不？”  
  
  
带土心里更加难受了，卡卡西被那个粗眉毛抢走了，就连陪他一天都答应的这么勉强，他想到凯得意的和卡卡西站在一起的样子，心里顿时酸胀不已，他一下抱住了卡卡西，把鼻涕眼泪都抹在了对方的衣服上，好像这么抱着卡卡西就不会离开他似的。  
  
  
卡卡西心里叹气，他这辈子真是栽在这个笨蛋哭包的手里了，一看他哭他就什么都忘了，明明都决定好要一刀两断了，这样对两个人都好，可现在，他再没法硬着心肠了。  
  
  
“我不喜欢凯，也不喜欢琳。”卡卡西干脆就着这个姿势轻轻搂住了对方，他低声地在带土耳边解释道。  
  
  
带土还沉浸在“卡卡西要被粗眉毛抢走了”这个打击之中，没回过神来，温热的气流让他耳朵有些热热的，他怔怔地看着对方。  
  
  
“这样吧，在你回城里之前，我们就还跟以前似的，日子照常过。”  
  
  
带土听见卡卡西照他期望的这么承诺，却不觉得高兴，他总觉得哪里不对劲，他想要不止是这样，但是他又表达不出来，只能眼神急切地瞅着对方，道：“我不回城里。”  
  
  
卡卡西摇了摇头，道：“你总不能一辈都在这个小村子里待着。”  
  
  
“一辈子就一辈子。”带土脱口而出。  
  
  
“你以后就不会这么想了。”卡卡西用袖子替对方擦了擦眼睛旁边还挂着的眼泪。  
  
  
“可我不想和你…”带土停顿了一下：“还有琳分开。”  
  
  
“你会有新朋友的，等长大了你要还是喜欢琳，可以回村子里娶她。”卡卡西尽量让声音保持平静。  
  
  
带土沉默了，他看着卡卡西的眼睛，似乎想看进他的内心一般，卡卡西侧过了眼睛。  
  
  
“我知道你不是这么想的。”带土掰过对方的脑袋，固执道：“你也不想和我分开。”  
  
  
“你到底想说什么？”卡卡西难得有些失去冷静。  
  
  
“我也不知道。”带土自言自语般地说，他神情充满疑惑，像是发现了新奇事物的小孩子一样，看着卡卡西：“很奇怪的感觉，一想到你就心里特别高兴。可是又想到你不理我了，就很生气。心里忽上忽下的，晚上也睡不着觉，就想见你。”  
  
  
“刚才说一辈子不分开的时候，我想到的只有你，卡卡西。”他有些迷茫地道。  
  
  
他明明是喜欢琳的，可为什么说到一辈子的时候，想到却只有卡卡西，而且…这个念头还让他感觉特有安全感特舒心… …  
  
  
卡卡西震惊的表情只有一瞬间，很快他便恢复平时懒散冷静的样子，道：“你别多想，这很正常，男生之间很容易出现这种感觉，类似于兄弟之情，没什么大不了的。”  
  
  
“你对我也有这种感觉吗？”带土的目光紧紧地追着对方。  
  
  
再说下去就要掩盖不住了。卡卡西面色淡定地撒谎道：“没有。”  
  
  
带土像是能看穿他一样，道：“你骗人。”  
  
  
卡卡西不想再和他在这个问题上纠缠下去了，索性转过身，抛下一句：“随便你怎么想，没有就是没有，我要睡觉去了，你别打扰我了。”他想了下，又补充了一句：“隔壁屋床空着，被褥在柜子里。”  
  
  
带土跟在他后面，一直跟到卡卡西的房间里，才说：“我要和你一起睡。”  
  
  
卡卡西想没想就拒绝：“不行。”  
  
  
“为什么？”带土闷闷地道。  
  
  
“热。”  
  
  
“晚上挺凉快的，而且铺着凉席呢。”带土仍然不放弃，继续道：“你怕我挤着你？放心，我睡觉很安静也不占地。”  
  
  
卡卡西躺到床上，钻进薄被里，翻过身，只留给带土一个背影。  
  
  
带土知道对方是默许了，便喜滋滋地爬上床，他睡在旁边，面向卡卡西的方向。月光透过窗户照进来，散在卡卡西身上，他白色的头发像是有层银光，带土忍不住伸手摸了摸，手感异常的柔软，他沿着头发一路向下，摸到卡卡西的后颈，在往下到肩胛骨那里的时候，卡卡西终于忍不住了，他睁开眼睛，翻过身对着带土道：“别玩了，睡觉。”  
  
  
带土看着卡卡西的脸，心里突然滚烫滚烫的，很想扯下那层面罩，很想… …  
  
  
他被自己的想法吓了一跳，回忆起刚才那个意外，两人嘴唇擦过的感觉，顿时整个人都烧了起来。  
  
  
他戳了戳卡卡西的脸颊，见对方闭着眼睛不予理睬，便鼓起勇气一下子将对方的面罩拉了下来——那一刻的心情就像是烧开的一壶水，热气蒸腾，顶得壶盖四处乱颤。  
  
  
带土看着卡卡西近在咫尺的嘴唇，红润润的，他心里砰砰乱跳，他闭紧眼睛，既紧张又期待，凑过头贴了上去。  
  
  
——什么都没有。  
  
  
等他睁开眼睛的时候，卡卡西已经坐了起来，神情有些莫测，带着一丝生硬的怒气，但他开口的时候，已经是冷静又克制：“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
  
  
带土心跳的很快很快，他眼神透亮，眸中像是有团火焰一般，又亮又热，他看着卡卡西道： “我想亲一下你。”  
  
  
卡卡西放在后面的手抓紧了床单，他声音严厉地道：“不要随便开这种玩笑。”  
  
  
带土往他挪了一下，卡卡西往后一躲，两人的距离又拉开了，带土皱了皱眉：“不是开玩笑。”  
  
  
如果不是了解带土的性格，他真的会以为对方是在恶作剧，但显然不是，这就是他总是摸不准带土的地方——有时候迟钝的要命，在某些事情上又敏锐异常。看上去心思很简单一眼就能看穿，但是那脑回路往往又转到让人意想不到的地方。  
  
  
卡卡西认真地对着他说：“我是男的。”  
  
  
带土一副“这不是废话”的表情，他们小时候还经常脱光衣服一起游泳洗澡呢，身上哪个地方没见过？  
  
  
“可你喜欢琳啊。”卡卡西被他弄得云里雾里，强调道：“你喜欢女的。”  
  
  
带土头一次见到卡卡西这样，心里顿时痒痒的，像是有什么在骚动、鼓噪。他盯着卡卡西露出的整张脸，觉得怎么看怎么好看，他心不在焉地回道：“可我想亲你。”  
  
  
卡卡西使劲踢了他一脚，带土哎呦了一声从床上掉下去了，卡卡西冷淡地道：“你别装了。”  
  
  
带土嬉笑着重新爬了上来，他敏捷的钻到被子里，一下扑到卡卡西的身上，用脸在对方脖子那里乱蹭。  
  
  
“喂————”卡卡西强忍着想将对方扯下去的心情，他刚开口说了一个字，剩下的话就被堵在了嘴中。  
  
  
他没法说话，也没法动弹———因为此时此刻，他俩紧密的贴合着，温暖湿润的唇彼此碰触，隔着衣服都能感受到对方身体的温度，又热又烫，浑身发软，像是掉进了沸水的汤圆，碰一碰就软塌塌的。  
  
  
直到分开的时候，两人都喘着气，嘴唇通红，空气仿佛更加燥热了。  
  
  
带土眼睛一眨不眨的看着卡卡西，突然笑得特别开心，得意地道：“我亲到你了。”  
  
  
卡卡西不想理会他，准备拉上自己的面罩，但被带土拉住了。  
  
  
“你带上面罩我就当你害羞了。”带土挑了挑眉，他既期待又兴奋地道：“卡卡西，这是你的初吻吧？”  
  
  
卡卡西本来不想承认的，但头却不听使唤的点了下，带土笑得更高兴了，他小声道：“我也是。”  
  
  
他往卡卡西怀里一钻，找了个舒服的角度，搂住对方的腰道：“你是不是喜欢我？”  
  
  
卡卡西心里震了一下，但表面上仍然是滴水不漏地道：“你可真够自恋的。”  
  
  
“可要是别人亲你，你肯定不干，说不定还会揍人。我刚才注意到你还脸红了，你要不喜欢我能这样？”带土一点点指出证据来。  
  
  
卡卡西瞪了他一眼，反驳道：“你为什么不说你喜欢我？是你主动的，而且刚才你也脸红了。”  
  
  
“我也这么觉着。”带土脱口而出。  
  
  
这下轮到卡卡西吃惊了：“你怎么能接受的这么快？”  
  
  
“什么？”带土不解道。  
  
  
“就是，就是…”卡卡西有些尴尬的磕巴道：“喜欢我这件事。”  
  
  
见卡卡西脸红，带土也有些不好意思，他刚才也不知道哪来的底气和胆量。  
  
  
他低声道：“那个…我…”他憋了半天才憋出一句：“我也不知道。”  
  
  
卡卡西轻轻叹了口气，干脆也抱住了对方，闭上眼道：“不知道就算了，睡觉吧。”  
  
  
带土完全没有睡意，他睁着眼睛看着屋梁，脑袋里塞满了一堆人和事…他和琳，卡卡西和琳，凯和卡卡西，仿佛无数个陀螺在脑袋里打转，搅得人头晕脑胀。  
  
  
直到许久后他才反应过来——  
  
  
卡卡西说得“一个很笨很啰嗦的人。”说得是… …  
  
  
那这么说起来，卡卡西一直喜欢自己？带土忍不住窃喜，但想到那个形容又万分不爽，他哪儿笨了！  
  
  
虽然很想和对方争辩一下，但是这时候卡卡西已经睡着了，带土就保持着这个姿势，没敢动，怕吵醒对方。  
  
  
直到外面天蒙蒙亮，他看着睡地正香的卡卡西，忍不住捏了下对方的脸颊，小声地自言自语道：“既然你这么喜欢我…那我也只好答应你了！”  
  
  
“答应什么？”卡卡西突然睁开眼睛，挑了挑眉。  
  
  
带土被吓了一跳，他拍了拍胸口，瞪大眼睛道：“你，你没睡着？”  
  
  
卡卡西避而不答，只道：“你刚才说答应什么？”  
  
  
带土想到自己刚才的话，顿觉有些脸热，他也不知道卡卡西到底听到多少，便问：“你只听到这句？”  
  
  
卡卡西起身，半眯着眼睛上下打量了带土一番，才道：“我刚发现，你衣服好多泥，把我的床都弄脏了。”  
  
  
“喂，不要转移话题啊，我刚才的话，你到底听到多少？”虽然嘴上这么说着，但是带土还是从床上跳了下来。  
  
  
“全听见了。”卡卡西耸耸肩。  
  
  
带土顿时紧张起来，握了握拳，故作镇静道：“那你怎么想？”  
  
  
“你该换身衣服了。”卡卡西眼神懒散地道。  
  
  
“卡卡西！”带土气鼓鼓地大声道：“这好歹也是我的正式表白啊。”  
  
  
卡卡西噗地一下笑出声来，看着带土道：“你所谓的表白就是这种？”  
  
  
带土在他的目光下颇为难为情地点了下头。  
  
  
卡卡西嘲笑他道：“看来琳肯定会拒绝你。”  
  
  
“什么意思？”带土觉得这话很莫名其妙。  
  
  
“你不是在我这练习好了，好找琳告白去吗？”  
  
  
卡卡西的声音不高不低，很是清亮，像是山间的溪涧。但带土此刻却觉得很刺耳，他有些生气，紧皱着眉道：“卡卡西，你真不懂我的意思吗？”  
  
  
卡卡西沉默了一会，缓缓道：“带土，你太任性和冲动了，很多事情，是不能轻而易举做决定的。”  
  
  
他说完后便转身去洗漱了，留下带土一个人怔怔地站在原地。  
  
  
后院里，卡卡西将一个木桶放在地上，将袖子和裤腿挽起，他前额的头发湿漉漉的垂搭着，没像刚起床那样四处翘起。他捞起木桶里的水瓢，一瓢瓢的舀水，浇在后院里那些菜的根部。院子不大，只种了些常吃的蔬菜和几株辣椒香葱，所以也打理起来也并不费事，等他提着捅回屋的时候，正好撞上了带土。  
  
  
“你刚才说的话，我想了半天。”带土劈头来了一句。  
  
  
“现在没工夫听你的感想，要干活了。”卡卡西表现的兴致缺缺，他甩甩手，表示自己不想听。  
  
  
带土不以为意，他知道卡卡西脾气，只道：“那咱们边走边说。”  
  
  
卡卡西将木桶放回原地，拿着镰刀和锄头，顺手将一个背篓递给带土，道：“走吧。”  
  
  
此时曙色微亮，路边的青草还沾着露水。两人走在路上，带土不时地拿脚踢着地上的小石头，刚才是他说要聊来着，现在又不说话了，卡卡西也不开口，两人就一路沉默地走到了田里。  
  
  
那老屋前面的十几亩地都是卡卡西家的，他父母过世的早，又没别的亲人，一个人也顾不过来，便将这些地都包了出去，他自己只留了有父母坟头的那半亩。  
  
  
带土到了地里，就把卡卡西扯到了他父母的坟前，这才道：“我待会儿说的话，绝不是开玩笑的，我对伯父伯母发誓。”  
  
  
卡卡西没说什么，只是蹲下身子，开始拔起了坟边的野草，带土也蹲了下来，凑在卡卡西身边，开口道：“咱俩干脆在一起吧。”  
  
  
这句话突然在耳边炸响，卡卡西手上力道一时没控制好，连草带根拔出了一大片，他一惯懒散半阖的眼睛睁得大大的，怔怔地望着带土道：“你怎么突然……”  
  
  
带土打断他道：“你总是把我当成笨蛋，觉得我冲动又任性，但是卡卡西——”  
  
  
他看着对方，缓慢而坚定地说：“有一点我比你强，我认清自己的内心后就不会退缩。”  
  
  
“你认清了什么？你前几天还喜欢琳呢。”闻言，卡卡西只是平静地回道。  
  
  
带土思索了下，眉头微拧：“我对琳的感觉…跟对你的不一样……我以前没发现，现在才知道这其中的区别……”  
  
  
“琳的话，无论她喜欢谁，将来和谁在一起，我都能很坦然的接受。但是，一想到卡卡西你喜欢上别人，将来身边站着个别的什么人，哪怕这个人是琳，我心里都特难受。”  
  
  
他笑了笑，继续道：“现在想想，我平时也是想起你的时候多，和琳在一起聊天的时候，聊的也都是你。”  
  
  
卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，犹豫道：“可… …你一下子说你喜欢男生，有点太快了。”  
  
  
带土撇了撇嘴，不以为意道：“这有什么，我们刚才还亲嘴了呢。”  
  
  
卡卡西扫了他一眼，道：“不要在我老爸老妈坟前说这个。”  
  
  
带土乖乖打住，拉了拉卡卡西的袖子，小心翼翼地问道：“我才说的，你答应不？”  
  
  
卡卡西摇了摇头，带土眼睛一下子就红了。  
  
  
“你别又要哭啊，这个毛病什么时候能改改。”卡卡西赶紧说道，他把带土拉到一边，解释道：“我的意思是，咱们现在还小，别急着承诺以后的事情，没准过段时间你的想法又变了呢？”  
  
  
带土沮丧地指着他道：“你就是不相信我！还是说，你想抛下我和凯在一起。”  
  
  
卡卡西有些头疼：“又关凯什么事。”  
  
  
“你昨天和凯一起游  
  
  
“知道了知道了，这么点事你惦记到现在。”卡卡西打断他道：“我以后只和你一起去行不行？”  
  
  
带土立刻破涕为笑，伸手要和卡卡西拉钩，卡卡西无奈的伸出了手，末了，带土才满意地点了点头。  
  
  
“等地里的活干完了就去吧，现在天还早，待会就该热了，正好去水里凉快会。”  
  
  
“嗯。”  
  
  
“咱俩一人负责一片吧，这样快些。”  
  
  
“嗯。”  
  
  
… …二十分钟后  
  
  
“卡卡西，我好累啊，都出汗了。”  
  
  
“你真是吃不了苦，放着，我来吧。”  
  
  
“我这边也快了，你看你不也出汗了吗？我帮你擦擦。”  
  
  
“不用。”、“喂，都说了，不用了。”  
  
  
等太阳完全升起，开始热起来的时候，田里的活也差不多完事了，两人坐在田埂上休息，带土一边用手替卡卡西扇风一边问道——  
  
  
“卡卡西，你什么时候喜欢上我的？”  
  
  
“说说嘛。”  
  
  
“你好啰嗦。”  
  
  
“你脸红了！”  
  
  
“是热的。”  
  
  
“不承认算了，那我换个问题，你从什么时候不讨厌我的？我记得以前咱们相看两厌来着。”  
  
  
“明明是你讨厌我更多些。”  
  
  
“快说快说。”  
  
  
带土催促道，卡卡西拗不过他，只好说起了那件事：“就是那次，在山里，有块大石头从坡上滚下来你还记得吗？”  
  
  
“你说那次啊，想想看已经过去好多年了。”  
  
  
“嗯，那时候…我正好在石头掉下来的位置，是你把我推开了，你被砸伤了，昏迷了好几天。”卡卡西摸了摸带土右眼边那几道伤疤，眼神里仍然有些愧疚。  
  
  
“这都过去多久了，你还记得。再说，我不是还好好的吗，一点小伤能换回你一条命多值啊。”带土得意道。  
  
  
“不是小伤。”卡卡西摇了摇头，低声道：“你被砸到了头，当时流了好多血。”  
  
  
“卡卡西，难道你就是那时候喜欢上我的？被我以命换命感动了？”带土开玩笑道。  
  
  
但卡卡西却看着他，认真地道：“你是第一个为我豁出性命的人。”  
  
  
带土愣了愣，缓缓道：“那我是不是…该感谢那块大石头，给了我这个机会。”  
  
  
“… …笨蛋。”  
  
  
带土哈哈笑道：“反正都过去了，别想这事了，我们去塘里玩吧！”  
  
  
“是你先提起的。”卡卡西冷静地指出。  
  
  
“好啦好啦，走吧。”带土拉着对方的手站了起来。  
  
  
两人将农具和摘好的菜放回家，才慢悠悠地往荷塘的方向走。  
  
  
那荷塘离村子不远，说是塘，实则是一片宽广的湖泊。此时正值盛夏，湖面荷叶层层叠叠，大朵大朵的荷花绽放，有些熟的早的，凋谢了的，上面便结着翠绿的莲蓬，远远的，便能闻到荷叶和莲子的清香。  
  
  
现在天色尚早，塘里没有旁人，两人便先解了塘边的一艘的木舟，划着水到了接近湖心的位置，那里遍植千瓣荷花，荷叶茂密仿若丛林。  
  
  
卡卡西脱掉鞋袜和上衣，整齐的放好，转身发现带土在盯着他，便问：“怎么了？”  
  
  
带土从他脖子一路往下看，啧道：“以前都没仔细看，你可真白。”  
  
  
“一定是平时捂得太严实的缘故。”带土自言自语道，跟着也将上衣脱了，露出他稍嫌瘦弱的上身。  
  
  
他看着卡卡西腹部那里紧绷优美的线条，很是羡慕，忍不住伸手去摸了摸，卡卡西身体一僵。  
  
  
“也不是很硬嘛。”带土嘀咕道，手沿着肚脐那附近上下打了个转。  
  
  
“喂…”  
  
  
直到卡卡西吭声，带土这才反应过来，他的手再往下一点，就到了令人尴尬的部位了，他连忙缩回了手。  
  
  
抬起头，发现卡卡西耳朵红红的，脸上仍一副冷静的样子，他突然觉得有些口渴，身上也变得燥热。  
  
  
“你…”两人同时出声，看着对方。  
  
  
他们四目相对，脸上都有些紧张，带土闭上眼睛，等了好久，对方才慢慢俯下身子，温热的触感碰在唇上，但只有一下，便离开了，像是掠过水面的一阵清风。  
  
  
带土准备睁开眼睛却被卡卡西用手蒙住了，他的声音有些低哑：“别睁开。”  
  
  
卡卡西的眼睛像是浸了水一样清亮，额头上出了一层汗，脸上发烫，连眼睑都红透了，他的心跳飞快，看着带土淡色的嘴唇，慢慢地再次吻了上去。  
  
  
两人抱着对方，小心翼翼地彼此试探着，卡卡西用舌尖舔了舔带土的下唇，带土把卡卡西抱得更紧了，两人紧张地、青涩地吻着彼此，分开的时候，他们的嘴唇红得像是莲花初绽的花瓣。  
  
  
他们将小舟撑到莲叶深处，两人坐在木舟里，四周是遮天蔽日的莲叶，带土半撑在卡卡西身上，一只手拂开那些密层层的叶子。他将头埋在卡卡西的脖子那里，轻轻地咬了一口，然后慢慢向下，一直到了胸膛那里，对着那淡色的地方舔了舔，见卡卡西颤抖一下，他便又沿着那周围打转，直到那里慢慢的硬【挺起来。  
  
  
两人都赤果着上身，双腿交摞，卡卡西环住带土的腰，将他往怀里一拉，手沿着对方的后背摸索着，带土身上瘦，但是摸起来并不硌人，他的皮肤很光滑，凉凉的。  
  
  
“我们现在…怎么办？”带土睫毛抖动了下，他紧张地手心都在出汗，他看着卡卡西，发现对方并没比他好到哪去，卡卡西的额头和鼻尖上都挂着一层薄汗，鬓角的头发也汗湿了。  
  
  
两人的下半身贴合在一起，热度透过布料清晰的传达给对方，那里已是炙热挺立。  
  
  
卡卡西动了动，彼此摩擦了一下，两人都有些脸红心跳，一时间害羞地说不出话来。  
  
  
带土将头埋在卡卡西脖子那里，附在他耳边说了句悄悄话，然后解开卡卡西的裤带，慢慢将手伸了进去，轻轻握住了那儿。  
  
  
那里很热，但带土觉得自己的手心更热，他舔了舔有些干涩的下唇，轻轻地上下滑动了一下，卡卡西闷哼了一声，他将手伸到那冰凉的水里，试图缓解那份难耐的热度，但是从下半身传来的一下下的感觉让他的身子绷得更紧了，尤其是意识到，是带土的手正在替他… …便更加口干舌燥。  
  
  
两人身上已经热到了极点，从脖子那里，汗像雨珠似的往下流。  
  
  
裤子已经被褪下，那炙热的部位抵在一起，少年们青涩地身体紧密的贴合着。湿热的空气，闷热的喘息，两人拥抱着，感受着彼此。  
  
  
微风徐徐，拂过水面，荷塘深处，莲叶轻颤。  
  
  
直到许久之后，那小舟撑开水面，缓缓划出，此时，两人衣衫尚有些乱，脸上还红红的，像是偷偷做了坏事的小孩那样低着头，但眼睛都水亮亮的，带着含蓄的笑意。  
  
  
“你说，不会有人看见吧？”  
  
  
“…不会，我仔细看过了。”  
  
  
“其实看见了也挺好的，这样你就赖不掉了。”  
  
  
“我本来就没答应你什么。”  
  
  
“我说咱俩过一辈子呗，你点头了，别想耍赖啊。”  
  
  
“什么时候……”  
  
  
“就是你快要——”  
  
  
“好了，别说了，我想起来了！”  
  
  
“再拉一次钩，别忘你今天说的。”  
  
  
“知道了知道了，你真幼稚。”  
  
  
他们手指勾在一起，眼睛看着对方，慢慢地摇晃了一下手指，郑重地像是作出了一生的许诺。  
  
  
两人靠在一起，牵着的手未曾分开，小舟轻摇，渐行渐远，只见那清圆水面，接天莲叶，风荷正举。  
  
  
END


End file.
